


The Love of A Tiger

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Jealous!Sebastian, M/M, Multilingual!Sebastian, jim/jimmy/james/Moriarty is insane, mentions of domestic abuse (kinda), mentions of torture, multi personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty. </p>
<p>I don't know what this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of A Tiger

Sometimes, when he was alone, when moronic government officials weren’t blowing up his phone and when he wasn’t playing a game with Sherlock, Jim liked to sit on the floor, in a worn out shirt and baggy jeans, and he just sat there.  He sat there, holding a taped together photo, and just starred at it. He didn’t cry, didn’t show any emotion, he just starred at it. His mother was long gone, but neither Moriarty child had felt any ties towards her. His father wasn’t there either, probably at the pub, Jim didn’t quite remember. No, it was just him and a girl much taller than he. Jamie Moriarty, wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, pale skin and a cocky smirk. She had been everything he hadn’t been, popular, pretty; violent. Not smart, no Jim had always been the genius, even back then. Jim glared at the boy; he was happy, grinning up at him, Jamie’s arms wrapped around tiny shoulders. He remembered her words perfectly, “ _Smile at the camera Jimmy, I’ll always be right here, right by your side.”_ On impulse, something Jim would deny to having until his dying day, he looked to his side but as she hadn’t been for many years, Jamie was gone. He had never been the killer, no it had always been Jamie but Jamie had a weakness, she cared. Not for them, no she could stab them and skip off to go get ice cream seconds later. She cared for Jim, and in the end that was her weakness. Jim tucked the photo in his wallet and couldn’t help but grin manically, for that was Moriarty. The insanity locked up and far inside a mind palace all his own, in a room exactly like their own living room, sat Jamie on a plush red throne, reading a book on torture. Typical, “Boys, look at this!” excited, happy. That was how Jim, James and Jimmy all liked to view his sister. Happy, excited but not dead. Never dead, people die, Jamie didn’t. “Well I suppose Moriarty should check up on Tiger” she winked while the three personalities were locked far away in the room. Jimmy sitting on her lap, grinning childishly, James pointing out the better way to do it and just how he’d do it to Sherlock while Jim stood behind the throne, peering curiously but blanking down at the page and Moriarty left, cold, emotionless, painless.

Sebastian stood outside the room, at attention like a soldier, but he did crack a smile when Jim stepped out. Moriarty raised an eyebrow when Sebastian pulled him in a hug, but didn’t say anything. “Whenever you walk in there, I wonder if you’re coming out” Sebastian murmured into his neck and Moriarty still stayed silent. Sebastian was used to it, personally he blamed Holmes. Something about the detective brought out the colder, silent version of his boss out. Sebastian didn’t mind, he’d always stand by Jim, James, Jimmy, Moriarty or any other variation of his boss that popped up. Sebastian was loyal, fierce and strong. He wasn’t smart, wasn’t no Sherlock, but he was loyal, and he loved all versions of the small Irish man before him. Sherlock couldn’t do that. Sherlock couldn’t understand that. He knew one day James might kill him, Jimmy might get bored of him, Jim might find him dull, not a fun toy anymore and Moriarty might find a better sniper, rendering him useless, but for now, in the present, Sebastian was everything all of them needed, and for that he was grateful. Moriarty scratched behind his ear, a weak spot. “You think too much Tiger, and far too loud. Come, we have Russians to manipulate” and Sebastian acted like the dog who’d heard his master’s whistle, trotting along behind him while Moriarty walked ahead. It was expected of Sebastian to follow when commanded. James had showed him the punishment if he didn’t. Sebastian glared at Moriarty’s hand, the one that had been on his ear just moments ago. Jimmy loved hand holding, and pillow fights and Disney films. James liked blood play, torture and playing mind games with his favourite pet. Jim liked to watch Sebastian torture, and posh restaurants, and plans. Moriarty…Moriarty was different. Sebastian didn’t know what was allowed and what wasn’t, and if he was doing the right thing or pissing Moriarty off and that scared him. Moriarty’s hand stretched out before snatching Sebastian’s in his own, “happy?” Moriarty growled, and Sebastian gulped. “I…I mean…I didn’t…” and Moriarty chuckled. He caressed the top of Sebastian’s hand with his thumb, “Ordinary yet entertaining; very interesting.” Sebastian nodded, before they were out of the building and off to see the Russians. A Russian gangster decided to call Moriarty a poof and they didn’t deal with no sissy. Sebastian quickly changed their minds when he broke free of Moriarty’s hold and jumped on the man, gripping his throat and looking dead in silver eyes. “Say that again” Sebastian growled with his back arched like a cat, his nails sharp in the man’s neck. Moriarty rolled his eyes from the chair he was sat in, before he whistled like one would to a dog. “Come along Tiger, no need to injure the boy. We have toys at home for you” Sebastian reluctantly retracted from the man, a deadly glint in blue eyes. He stood behind Moriarty, muscles tense. “Yes, I see why you’re fond of your pet” Sebastian’s glared at the Don. Once upon a time he would never dare look at a man of power in such a way, but this man was not his psychopath, so fear was not needed. James tended to get jealous if anybody else had Sebastian’s fear anyway. Moriarty’s looked up towards Sebastian, tense, but not afraid. More likely excited, or pissed off. His tiger did like his toys, “oh yes, don’t mention certain genius’ to my boy, never ends well” Moriarty chuckled and Sebastian tensed further, what he wouldn’t give to tear into Mycroft’s fat stomach, to cut Sherlock open and rip that brain from his body, to stamp on the blasted thing, to turn that body to shreds, get rid of the Holmes boys. “So do we have a deal Moriarty?” the Don asked, a raised brow and Moriarty’s dark brown eyes flicked over to the frightened pale young male that Sebastian had jumped on for saying a word against his master. “I want him” Moriarty needn’t gesture toward what he wanted. Sebastian took a step forward, what they said wasn’t of important. Moriarty wanted, Moriarty got. That was how the world worked. He wanted a tiara made of every jewel in existence Sebastian bent over backwards to get it to him, in record time. He did that once, the glee on Jimmy’s face had been worth it. He then demanded Sebastian get a crown and they had a tea party, interesting night that one. That was before Sherlock. Stupid fucking Sherlock Holmes, needed a bullet to the brain, or heart, or cut his heart out. “No” the don said and within seconds five men were stepping towards Sebastian. Wrongly thinking that he was the threat, now that depended on who the criminal consultant was; Jimmy was no threat, James was terrifying, Jim wouldn’t lift a finger but would reward Sebastian if he won and Moriarty, well. “Keep them alive Tiger” Moriarty said calmly, lounging in the chair as the Don raised an eyebrow. “Five of the best men in Russia” and Moriarty leaned forward then, grinning. “Ah, but none of them are my Tiger” and with that praise, Sebastian wasn’t about to let Moriarty down. All were larger than Sebastian, oafs of men but Sebastian flashed a crazed grin. He had survived war, he had survived Moriarty; pain had become his friend. He gripped one blade in his hand and beckoned them all forward. Moriarty watched with a crooked smile as Sebastian made the oafs chase him. Ever his tiger to drag it out, the voices in his head however were becoming unbearable. James ever the excitable psychopath, _come along Tiger, cut them up for Daddy._ Jimmy ever the scared little boy, _what if they hurt him?_ Jim simply raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, _nobody can hurt our tiger; he’s invincible._ Jamie, sweet Jamie, pointed out that they were missing the show. Moriarty blinked before looking back to Sebastian, one large man lay on the floor with a slit throat, a large fist came down to hit Sebastian and all of the Irish Moriarty’s held their breath, it was aimed at the part of brain that could kill Sebastian…agonizing seconds later Sebastian used one hand to slice at a man’s gut who stood behind him while the other reached up to grab the fist tightly, squeezing until a crack was heard. “Nobody insults Moriarty in front of me” Sebastian snarled, his knee lifting up to attack the man’s gut. The man tumbled over and Sebastian stomped on his head, before spitting on him. The two men left looked to the Don desperately but he raised an eyebrow, he clearly didn’t care. Sebastian walked forward, that crazed grin seemed manic, insane, he threw the blade at one man’s throat and laughed when he fell, he raised an eyebrow at the last man, running at him and tackling him. His fist pummelled into the man, Moriarty whistled low and approving. That was his beautiful tiger, beautiful, beautiful tiger. He smashed the skull of the man well past his death; “Tiger, tiger, come here” Sebastian looked back at Moriarty, his eyes crazed and defiant. Moriarty narrowed his eyes dangerous, “I said come Tiger” he snapped and Sebastian slowly got off of the man, walking towards Moriarty. The don watched as Sebastian marched towards Sebastian, five steps before he reached Moriarty the mastermind nodded and Sebastian stomped on a gun, pivoted and looked at the don without fear. He didn’t say a word, didn’t blink, just liked at the Don like he was a target, nothing more. Moriarty stood up, “I have many men on my side, Александр (Author Note: pronounced ahlyekSAHNDR) but none quite as dangerous as Sebastian Moran. The second most dangerous man in the whole of England, perhaps the world” Moriarty walked over the man that dared call him a sissy and clicked his fingers, raising an eyebrow when the man automatically didn’t move. “Up” Moriarty barked and the man scrambled to his feet, fear in his eyes. “Who’s the first?” but the Don knew the answer. “Why, me of course” Sebastian did not lower his gun until Moriarty took the large brief case of money and the smaller Russian was trailing behind Jim. Sebastian noted the way the young man was looking at Moriarty, his Moriarty. “Я засунуть нож себе в задницу вы касаетесь его. Я его.” Sebastian growled in Russian. The young Russian didn’t miss how Sebastian said ‘I’m his’ not ‘he’s mine.’ He kept his head lowered while Sebastian walked next to Moriarty, he was not all that surprised when Moriarty grabbed his hand and squeezed. Outside Moriarty said one word, “James” and Sebastian nodded. His little Irishman should really learn Sebastian wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t care how childish Jimmy was, or how cold Jim was, he didn’t care how cruel and sadistic James was, or how changeable Moriarty was. Sebastian was home, right by his side and that little Russian would learn like they all did, you touched Moriarty and Sebastian would shove a rifle up your arse. Perhaps even with Moriarty watching and when James hit him that night and _giggled_ when Sebastian spat blood, Sebastian grinned and gurgled on his blood, “I love you James” James smirked, stroking his tigers face. “I know you do Tiger” before he hit him again.


End file.
